To elucidate the mechanism by which aberrant expression of a putative non-DNA binding transcription factor, Ttg1, initiates a cascade of cellular events culminating in the development of acute lymphoblastic leukemia. This project will, in a step-wise fashion, identify DNA binding proteins with which Ttg1 interacts, then identify those genes whose expression is regulated by this combination of transcription factors and ultimately examine the function of those genes with regard to the development of malignancy.